


不可言喻的量子芝诺效应

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CA无差, M/M, 短完小甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19493446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: A watched pot never boils.





	不可言喻的量子芝诺效应

**Author's Note:**

> 基于剧版，瞎几把写，不要考据，感谢阅读。

量子芝诺效应的意思是，当一个微观粒子可能会发生衰变，但是我们观测到它的时候它还没衰变，那么如果我们一直频繁的观测它，它就会永远保持不衰变的状态。简单来说：观察本身会使变化停止。一个谁都听不懂的量子力学概念。但为了让本文沾染些令人尊重的学术色彩，我们姑且把这个概念放在标题和开头，所以当你阅读下去后发现正文与这玩意其实并没有什么关系时，也请不要惊讶。

先前的故事相信你已经了解，说不定还反复阅读观看，试图挖掘一些可爱的小细节并将其铭记于心。无非是一些神话怪物灾难末日的集合，再加一些美妙的爱情，就能让你如痴如醉。这都是上帝不可言喻的伟大计划的内容罢了。记住，祂一直在津津有味地看着呢。

而你不知道的是，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利最后在丽兹饭店都聊了什么——你当然不会知道了，你光顾着听《夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱》并露出满足的幸福微笑。

“你说他们现在还看着我们吗？”天使用餐巾抹了抹嘴。

“你是指谁？”

“天堂、地狱……还有祂。”亚茨拉菲尔瞟了一眼懒洋洋瘫在座位上的伙伴，“全能的上帝。”

“谁知道呢。”克鲁利不屑地撇嘴，“不关我事。反正最重要的事情已经完成了，地球好端端的，这就够了。”

“可是……”天使的脸上浮现出在思考深刻问题时才会出现的忧愁神色（它往往在买不到合格的美味可丽饼时出现），“我有一种感觉。”

克鲁利装作不在意地啜了口香槟，“……你又感觉到‘爱’了？”

“不是。”天使摇摇头，“我总感觉所有这些都在祂的计划之中。可能祂六千年前……不，创世之初就预设好了我们如今会选择……”他停顿了一下，用尽量小的音量补充，“会选择只有我们俩的这个阵营，而不管天堂地狱。”

“是又如何？”克鲁利尖锐地说，“上帝无所不能，你们都这样说。”

“但这种感觉让人充满敬畏又毛骨悚然。”亚茨拉菲尔惨兮兮地说，“就和我阅读《艾格尼丝·风子的精良准确预言书》时的感受一样。似乎有力量早早就安排好了一切，又静静看着你一步一步按着计划走过来……你以为是自我选择，但其实都是主的主意。”

克鲁利发出了一阵表示思考的喉音，看了一眼空空的玻璃杯，香槟立刻积极地装满了它。“是有点可怕吧。”他嘟囔，“你怎么突然开始考虑这种问题了？作为天使，质疑那位老人家可不是什么好事，你别是想和我一起向下溜达。”

“……谁想和你一起当堕天使了。”亚茨拉菲尔忧心忡忡，一口气喝了一大杯酒，“我是怕在祂眼皮子底下有些事没法发生，祂可能会确保这些事不会发生。”

“什么事？”

“不正直的，让他继续堕落下去；污秽的，让他继续沉沦；公义的，亦让他保持公义；圣洁的，保持圣洁。”天使满怀忧虑地盯着克鲁利。

“哈？”

“《启示录》第二十二章第十一节。”他叹着气揉了揉眉心。

克鲁利充满质疑的声音响了起来：“……你知道这东西是人类编撰的而且添油加醋缺漏增改了很多地方吧？”

“当然。第一套《圣经》的初版书问世的时候我还在现场呢。”天使带着身为藏书家的骄傲开口，“可我们谁也不知道祂是怎么想的。万一祂真的想让‘圣洁的保持圣洁’怎么办？”

“能让你不再圣洁？”克鲁利夸张地挑眉，“天使，你想做的是什么事？”

亚茨拉菲尔突然闭上了嘴巴。

第二次无人知晓的谈话发生在世界末日结束后的第一个星期四，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利和往常一样在圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子——虽然他们已经没有了因敌对阵营的身份而产生的特务接头般的微妙兴奋感，但他们还是很享受吹微风喂鸭子的过程。

“我在想。”天使还是一幅鬼鬼祟祟的样子，“我在想，如果祂看不到我们的话会发生什么？”

“呃，我不觉得那会发生。”克鲁利掰了一小块面包塞进自己嘴里，面前的鸭子生气地扑腾了下翅膀，“你怎么还在琢磨这个？”

“我只是觉得，如果没被祂看到，我会比较自由地去选择做某些事。”

“嗯，天使，其实我不太理解为什么时至今日你才开始考虑做的事有没有被祂看到。”克鲁利转头看着身边认识六千年的老熟人，“在你第一次同意履行‘协议’的时候，你就应该考虑过这个问题了。”

“噢！……噢，是哦。”亚茨拉菲尔倒吸一口气，“扌……唉。”他闷闷不乐地低下头，“那祂肯定觉得我已经不圣洁了。”

“哦？”克鲁利一幅被冒犯到的样子，“为什么？是因为和我‘深交’吗？”

“不。”天使长长地叹了口气，“是因为我喜欢上了这儿，和你一样。”

现在，让我们暂停一下。人类的很多语言在使用的过程中都会产生歧义，其中百分之七十八的结果都会令人发笑。但同样显而易见的是，百分之九十九能够在日常生活中熟练使用英语的人在此语境下都不会觉得亚茨拉菲尔这句话有地方会引起歧义。这里的“和你一样”，显然指的是“你也喜欢上了这儿”。可在这一瞬间有什么奇妙的东西把克鲁利塞进了那可怜的百分之一，可能上帝的伟大计划本就如此设定，可能是祂刚撕开一袋茶包而忽略了观赏此刻的地球，也可能只是因为近期克鲁利心底里缓缓冒头的诱惑计划搅得他心烦意乱夜不能寐（这里需要澄清的是，恶魔不需要睡觉，但克鲁利有时会选择睡觉，因为他喜欢；而且他最近完全没有睡眠障碍，只是最近的梦里频繁出现的那个超自然生物让他心烦意乱罢了）。此刻的克鲁利并没有把“和你一样”理解成它本来代表的意思，而是拐进了另一条神奇的曲解小道。他的心跳次数在听到“和你”之后就飞窜到了珠穆朗玛顶峰，于是自动忽略了“一样”引起的句意变化。

“喔……这还挺意外的。”心跳声嘭嘭嘭地砸着他的鼓膜，像罗杰·泰勒在《我爱上了我的车》里敲下的鼓点，“我没想到你会承认你喜欢我——虽然我早就知道了，但我没想到你会承认。”

“……什么？”亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉，他表示出的迷惑程度堪比看到了另一张地下丝绒精选辑，“什么喜欢……你？”

也许这个时候上帝抿完了第一口茶，发现了事情的跑偏程度；也许克鲁利冒着粉红泡泡的大脑在天使不解的眼神中打了个激灵。总之，正常的理解思路重新迈步回来，带着一丝难以注意到的嘲讽。“噢！噢对，当然。你说的是我也喜欢上了这儿……对啊，我说我没想到……”克鲁利发挥了所有的临场应变能力，“我没想到你也发现了我喜欢上了这儿，哈！没有什么能逃过你的眼睛！”

天使狐疑地盯着他，拍掉手掌中剩下的面包残屑。“你有没有感觉到什么？”

“什么？”克鲁利眨眨眼。

“爱。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

这里需要重提一下标题中“量子芝诺效应”的概念，你或许已经忘了，这关系不大。不过请尽量记住：观察本身会使变化停止，这同时意味着，只有不再观察时，奇妙的变化才会发生。当然，也请记住之前让你记住的，不管它是事实还是一句胡诌的废话。

第三次谨慎隐秘的聊天发生在随后的周六晚上，地点是毫无创意的锁了门的书店，情景还是似曾相识的两个超自然生物相对饮酒。酒精带来的感觉昏沉而舒适，带着调皮的轻度眩晕，谁都没有把它排出体外。

“你知道吗，你知道吗。”天使在酒精的催化下兴奋地小声笑，“上次加百利来这儿，说要借什么？”

“你说过几百回了，成人书刊。”克鲁利往后仰靠在椅背上，迷迷糊糊地看着头顶温和昏暗的灯光，“说起来，你这儿到底有没有啊？”

“有啊。”亚茨拉菲尔傻兮兮地炫耀，“不过只有几本，都是时间久远的初版书。《爱经》我都有呢。”他顿了顿，补充了一句，“我是为了全面了解人类的文学文化才收藏的。”

“喔，真棒。”克鲁利含混地应道，被压抑了两天的诱惑计划因为酒精或者其它什么因素慢慢填满脑海，“那你有做过吗？”

“做过什么？”天使瞪着迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛看向他。

“爱。”克鲁利直起身子，悄悄地排掉了部分酒精，让自己更加清醒。他尽量随意地耸了耸肩，换了个委婉点的表达，“亲身实施——我只是好奇而已。”

“没、没！”亚茨拉菲尔的脸更红了一点点，“看在上帝的份上……天使是圣洁的存在。”

“我觉得上帝应该懒得看我们聊成人话题。”克鲁利把椅子挪近了一点，“而且之前你自己说过，你已经不那么圣洁了。”他觉得距离还是太远，于是站起身，挨着天使坐下，“承认吧，我们都变得像人了一点儿。”

“嗯……”亚茨拉菲尔盯着克鲁利抬起自己下巴的手，“你是在诱惑我吗？”

“是的。”克鲁利紧张地抿嘴，“我成功了吗？”

“两个问题。你得先回答我。”天使安静地一动不动，“祂现在肯定不在看我们俩？”

“肯定不。”克鲁利一边斩钉截铁地回答一边在心里祈祷，“现在这儿的世界里只有我们两个人。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，放松了自己的身体，“第二个问题。你真的感觉不到空气里的爱吗？”

“感觉不到。”克鲁利往前贴住了天使的唇，“但是我确信我爱你。”

把两个互通心意的存在锁在一间屋子里过一个晚上会发生什么？没人知道，因为没人看到。连上帝都笑而不语。所以一切都有可能发生，一切神奇的、美妙的，潮湿而热烈、温柔而热情的事都会发生。只能透露它包括了第二天早晨用魔法整理乱糟糟的房间和混乱的衣物，以及羞涩而甜蜜的早安吻。

克鲁利本以为在面对宿醉清醒后的亚茨拉菲尔会很麻烦，但一切出乎预料的顺利美好，他把这归结于自己的幸运。因为他没看到昨晚提问前的天使也悄悄排掉了酒精。

-完-

笔者注：  
六千年好友关系一夜变质，究竟发生了什么？！请走进本期《终见光明的双向暗恋》。  
上帝捂着眼睛说不可说不可说。  
不要觉得被欺骗了！请你闭上眼，发生了什么其义自见:D


End file.
